


A Paradise that's (almost) Trouble-proof

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Also it's about everyone's best boy Moritz, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff that feeds your friendship needs, M/M, One Shot, it's /nearly/ inspired by true events, just guys being dudes, with some light trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Moritz had never broken a rule in his life.So he definitely never thought that he’d be keeping watch while Ernst Robel picked the lock to a mysterious door that was in the hallway under the auditorium.





	A Paradise that's (almost) Trouble-proof

**Author's Note:**

> Just busted this sucker out because I felt like writing something quick and wholesome and then I randomly picked my boy Moritz to write about. Vaguely based on my boarding school days (if I was slightly more adventurous).  
> The title is roughly inspired by [Up on the Roof](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F_opWg9_qI) by the drifters, and it's a good song for the vibe of the story.

Moritz had never broken a rule in his life.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t true, but only if you counted ‘show up to class on time’ as a rule. Because then he’d broken a few. But he’d never intentionally broken a rule. He didn’t skip classes (on purpose), he didn’t sneak out after check-in, he even obeyed lights-out like he was some kind of freshman.

So he definitely never thought that he’d be keeping watch while Ernst Robel picked the lock to a mysterious door that was in the hallway under the auditorium. Or the theater, as Ernst put it.

“Where did you even  _ learn  _ to pick a lock,” Moritz asked, looking down the hallway nervously in case some security guard decided to be really good at their job. After all, none of the doors that led them here were locked, and there were several prop couches lined up in the hallway. It would be a pretty ideal place for-

“Got it!” Ernst announced as the door clicked and he pushed it open triumphantly. He pulled a mini flashlight out of his pocket and started walking into the dark abyss of pipes and boilers that surrounded the room. Moritz stood frozen at the doorway. “Are you coming?”

“I don’t know,” Moritz said, glancing behind him. “Maybe I should stay here. You know, and keep the door open.”

“It doesn’t lock from the inside,” Ernst sighed. “Okay, stand there, I’ll show you.” Ernst swung the door closed between them and a moment of panic washed over Moritz - what if it locked his friend in? Moritz couldn’t pick the lock to save him!

Thankfully, the knob turned and Ernst opened the door.

“See? We won’t get locked in. Plus, there’s a vent that leads right outside of the chapel, if we really get stuck.” Moritz swallowed his nerves and closed the door behind them, shutting out all the light from the hallway, and leaving them in the darkness with only a flashlight to guide them.

Ernst probably noticed how scared his friend was, so he reached out to take Moritz’s hand as they navigated through a dark corridor, climbing over some pipes and into an even darker area.

“Remind me again where you learned to pick a lock?” Moritz asked, desperate for some conversation to ease his nerves.

“I’m secretly an escaped convict posing as a high school student,” he said. “And now I’m here to trap you in the basement where no one can find you.”

“You’re kidding...right?” After a moment of painful silence, Ernst laughed.

“Yeah, I’m kidding. I was really into spy stuff as a kid. It’s not super useful here, since everything’s automatic now, but a lot of the doors in the theater have real locks on them.” He shrugged. “I’ve never had a problem getting into the Black Box.”

After a few more steps, the room seemed to get bigger, and Ernst turned his flashlight to the wall. Moments later, he flicked on a light switch and Moritz rubbed his eyes at the brightness.

“Ta-da!” The ceiling above them was strung with cables and wires, and there were no more pipes. In the middle of this area of the room was a piano, and there were various boxes stacked on the floor. As well as a few other doors. Moritz was confused.

“I thought we were supposed to be going to the roof?”

“Yeah, but this is the easiest way to do that without getting caught. That door goes to a stairwell that leads straight up there, but the only way to get to it is from down here.”

“Seems like a strange architectural choice. Where even are we?”

“We’re under-” just then, they heard footsteps behind one of the doors, and Moritz nearly pissed himself.

“Relax,” Ernst said, although he’d been startled as well. The door started to creak open, and Moritz heard familiar arguing that made him let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“-I  _ told _ you we’re gonna get caught if you-”

“-well maybe if you’re such a  _ genius _ you should be-”

“Hey guys,” Ernst said loudly, alerting the two boys that he and Moritz were there. They stepped into the light of the basement and Moritz was right, it was Hanschen and Melchior.

“Oh,” Hanschen said, looking between the two of them. “You’re already here.”

“I can’t believe you got Moritz to come,” Melchior added with a smirk. Moritz blushed. How much of a buzzkill did they think he was?

“Yeah, well, he’s the one who picked the lock. He’s a real rebel,” Ernst lied. Hanschen could tell, but Melchior looked impressed.

“Speaking of which,” Moritz said, “How did  _ you _ get down here?” Hanschen shrugged.

“There’s a stairwell that leads down here in the music wing. And since the only people who can get to it are the kids who play large instruments,” he twirled a lanyard with a key card around his fingers, “they leave it unlocked.” Melchior snatched the lanyard.

“Give me that. The only reason we got down here is because I play the bass.” Hanschen rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and coincidentally that’s the only reason I brought you along in the first place.” Moritz turned to Ernst.

“You’re telling me that we picked a lock to get down here when we all could have just used Melchi’s keycard?” Ernst shrugged.

“I was worried they would get caught, so I suggested we split up. For “safety” or whatever.” Hanschen gasped indignantly.

“Why’d you stick  _ me _ with Gabor, then?”

“Moritz has never done this before.  _ You  _ have.”

“Whatever. Let’s get going, we don’t even have an hour left before check-in.” Hanschen turned the knob on the door that Ernst had mentioned earlier, but it was locked. “Care to do the honors, Moritz?”

“Uhh,” Moritz didn’t know why Ernst had lied before if they were going to have to pick another lock now!

“Relax, I’ll do this one,” Ernst said, pulling his tools out of his pocket.

“No, let Moritz do it.” Moritz was going to respond, but Ernst pouted.

“I thought you liked it when I pick locks. I thought you found it  _ sexy _ . _ ” _ Hanschen blushed.

“I mean…” but he couldn’t find the words until Ernst pulled the door open.

“Wow,” Melchior said, still not catching on. “You  _ both _ can pick locks?”

“Yup,” Ernst said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and leading the way up the stairs with his flashlight. Moritz started following them, but Melchior propped the door open with one of the boxes. Soon, they were surrounded by nothing but darkness and the sound of their footsteps echoing around the tiny stairwell. After a few flights, Moritz felt a rush of cool air as Ernst opened the door onto the roof.

“Did you bring anything to keep it open?” Hanschen asked, holding the door as they all filed onto the rooftop. Moritz took off one of his sneakers.

“This will work, right?”

The four of them wandered across the gravel until they could see over the edge, and they all gasped involuntarily. The view stretched out from three stories beneath them of the lawns, then the golf course, and down into the lake. But more incredible than that was looking up at the purple-blue of the sky, which was clear and bright with stars. They could make out the stripe of the Milky Way dancing across the sky from above all the lights down on the campus. They sat down, staring up at the sky, and even Melchior and Hanschen were speechless.

After a while of stargazing, Ernst started to laugh.

“What is it?” Moritz asked.

“Nothing,” he said, “It’s just, how wild is this? Four teenage boys trespassing in restricted areas, not to drink or have sex or anything, just to look at the sky from a better point of view.” Hanschen put an arm around his boyfriend.

“I mean, we could do some of those other things. If you want.”

“Ew, not tonight, you won’t,” Melchior interjected. 

“Uh, yeah,” Moritz said. “I’d appreciate it also if you didn’t have sex on the roof while Melchi and I are here.” Ernst started laughing harder.

“Oh god, no,” he agreed. “That would be the  _ worst!” _

“Hey!”

“Not because of you, babe,” Ernst gave Hanschen a kiss. “Can you imagine how hard it would be to have sex in front of  _ Melchior?” _

“Hey!” Hanschen started laughing as well. Ernst looked at his watch, which glowed when he pressed it.

“We should probably head back,” he said. “Unless we want to be even  _ more _ likely to get in trouble.” They reluctantly stood up, took one last good look at the campus from the roof, and headed back down the stairs.

“Don’t forget your shoe, Moritz,” Melchior said as he handed it to him.

“Oh. Thanks.”

At the bottom of the staircase, the door to the music wing was locked, so they all decided to trek back toward the theater entrance.

“I guess this is goodnight,” Hanschen said, mostly to Ernst, once they’d safely made it out of what could be considered ‘off-limits’.

“We should do this again sometime,” He said. Moritz decided he could probably start walking back to his dorm now, since they were pretty caught up in each other. To his surprise, Melchior began walking beside him.

“You don’t live this way,” Moritz pointed out. Melchior shrugged.

“I’m riding high on adventure, I figure I can get some more in by sprinting back to my dorm in the,” he looked at his phone. “Four minutes we have until check-in.”

“Godspeed,” Moritz said, and Melchior laughed out loud. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Melchior nodded.

“That’ll be fun.” He then took off running towards his own dorm, and Moritz watched him go for a moment before keying inside to check in.

Before the wi-fi cut out, he shot a text to Ernst.

**Moritz:** thnks for ivniting me

**Ernst:** :) i’m glad you had fun!

**Ernst:** let me know if you ever want to go up again :)

Moritz smiled as he turned off the lights to his room. Maybe there were some rules it was okay to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I always love feedback, whether it be in terms of kudos, comments, or pairings/requests (because i'll write em), which you can give either here or on one of these lovely sites:  
> [Tumblr](http://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slickarus)


End file.
